Reconnected
by Degrassiaholic
Summary: Paige & Jay run into each other at a bar before their reunion. JayPaige.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi.

**Reconnected**

Paige slammed the shot glass back down on the bar and sighed. "I'll have another one," she told the bartender. She looked at the watch and shook her head. In a few hours she would be face to face with some people she hadn't seen in years. Some she was excited to see. Others she wasn't. She didn't know why she was even bothering. The thought of going to the reunion made her stomach turn.

She smiled at the bartender as he placed the shot down in front of her. She started to pick up the tiny glass, but stopped when she felt her cell phone vibrate. She opened her small clutch and pulled it out. It was a text message from Hazel: _Can't wait to see you! Xo_

Paige started to type a response to her friend, but stopped herself. She wasn't sure what to say to her. If she told Hazel she wasn't exactly thrilled to be going, her friend would find a way to convince her to go. She sighed and put her phone back into her purse. She still had some time to make her decision. She could kill that time by staying at the bar. Nothing like a little liquid courage to face her past, she had thought to herself, before taking her shot.

888

Jay quickly scanned the bar before fully walking into the room. Good, he thought to himself. It wasn't too crowded and the TVs were playing the game. He could try to enjoy himself before he went to the reunion. He wasn't sure why he was even bothering to go. He was pretty sure more than half his class could give two shits about him. He wasn't looking forward to seeing anybody in particular. He was already in touch with the people he gave a damn about.

He shook his head and walked towards the bar. "I'll have a whiskey and coke," he told the bartender as he sat down on one of the stools.

The bartender nodded at him and walked away to make his drink. He guessed the reason he was going was to brag to his classmates. They probably all figured he'd end up in jail or worse. He couldn't wait to see the shocked look on their faces when they found out he was a successful business owner. Their reactions would be priceless.

The bartender placed his drink in front of him, interrupting his thoughts. He smiled and pulled out his credit card to start his tab.

"I'll have another one," shouted the voice from the other end of the bar. Jay chuckled to himself and shook his head. Sounded like someone was getting drunk. "And keep em coming," the voice shouted again.

Jay looked towards the direction of the voice. It was a woman at the other end of the bar. From his end, she looked decent. He continued to look at her as he took a sip from his drink. There was something oddly familiar about her blonde hair.

He shrugged it off, probably some chick he had hooked up with at the ravine or something. He shook his head and focused his attention on one of the TVs.

888

Paige slammed back the shot and giggled. The liquid courage was definitely helping her feel more relaxed. She fiddled with the cocktail napkin in front of her and looked around the bar. It wasn't too busy. She figured it was because the night was still young. The other people in the bar were either paired off or in small groups.

There was one guy, at the other end of the bar, who seemed to be alone. He was pretty good looking, she thought to herself. She took one last look at him before digging into her purse for her phone. She pulled it out to check the time. Less than an hour left to the reunion. Before she put it away, she quickly scanned through her new text messages. Almost all of them were from Hazel. One of them happened to be from Ellie: _Hey. Hope to see you tonight! _

The last one she was not expecting to see. _Hey. It would be nice to have the old gang get together at some point tonight. Miss you guys. _It was from Spinner.

She threw the phone back into her purse and sighed. Spinner was the main reason she didn't want to go to the reunion. He was her first love. _Her honeybee_. She always thought they would give it one more try when they were older. But he had to go and ruin the plan by marrying Emma fucking Nelson. She couldn't help but feel a little bitter.

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She guessed it didn't help that her last few relationships had been complete failures. She shook her head and sighed. She'd also feel a little bit better, if she weren't going to the reunion alone.

"Anything else miss," the bartender asked as he walked towards her.

She scanned the bar before answering. The guy at the other end was still alone.

"Yeah. I'll have one more and I'll buy the guy at the other end a drink."


End file.
